Nuevas Vidas
by divprince
Summary: Hinamori Momo y Matsumoto Rangiku llevan 7 años viviendo como humanas. Viven tranquilas una vida infeliz, hasta que los fantasmas del pasado regresen por ellas y las hagan vivir el amor en medio de una guerra, Sociedad de Almas VS Hueco Mundo. ¿Su amistad podrá con todo o el amor y la guerra las separará? AiHina-GinRan-ByakuyaXMomo- otras parejas. Próximamente corregida.
1. PROLOGO

**NUEVAS VIDAS: PROLOGO**

**Ficha del fic:**

**Nombre:** Nuevas Vidas

**Personajes principales:** Momo Hinamori y Matsumoto Rangiku

**Parejas:** AiHina, GinRan, Byakuya x Momo (ByakuMo, ByakuHina o como quieran)

**Categoría: **Todo público. (Será solo romance y haré lo que pueda para mantenerlo de esa forma)

**Clasificación:** T

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Resumen: **Hinamori Momo y Matsumoto Rangiku llevan 7 años viviendo como humanas. Viven tranquilas una vida infeliz, hasta que los fantasmas del pasado regresen por ellas y las hagan vivir el amor en medio de una guerra, Sociedad de Almas VS Hueco Mundo. ¿Su amistad podrá con todo o el amor y la guerra las separará?

**Descargo de responsabilidad****:** La historia aquí narrada es de mi total autoría a excepción de Bleach y sus personajes que son de Tite-sama. Así que les pido no copiar mi historia, si quieren hacer un one-shot relacionado con esta historia o traducirla pídanmelo, no lo hagan sin mi consentimiento. Gracias.

**Nota:**

-"_Pensamientos_" o "_Flashback_" (En caso de la segunda se dará aviso)

-"Hablan"

-**Llamadas o mensajes** (negrita)

-Palabras Toda palabra subrayada tendrá su definición al final, cuando este en otro idioma.

Hola a todos de nuevo, disculpen por estar tanto tiempo sin escribir alguna historia o peor aún, sin corregir y continuar este fic. Bueno ya empecé a corregirlo. Ahora que la universidad está de paro tengo tiempo de sobra no solo para practicar y repasar, también para seguir con el fic ^-^ (si claro, ella solo duerme y habla con el amor de su vida ¬¬!). Cállate, siempre de chismosa. Bueno los dejo con los arreglos por cierto quite las canciones, solo pondré parte de la canción y si es que algún personaje canta, no traduciré las canciones si están en inglés quedan en inglés. XD

* * *

**Prologo**

"_No es divertido fingir ser alguien que no eres pero no importa. _

_Es otro lado de mí, seguiré actuando"_

_**Ashley Tisdale- **__**Acting**_ _**Out**_

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que dejamos la Sociedad de Almas -el lugar donde viven todas las almas purificadas- de eso ya 7 años específicamente. Ahora ya no vivimos como Shinigamis matando a cuanto Hollow se nos aparezca, por ahora actuamos como humanas trabajando en un restaurante muy famoso aquí en Karakura llamado Sukazu. Se preguntaran quién soy, pues fui fukutaichou de la quinta división, y después que mi taichou traicionara la sociedad de almas y se fuera a Hueco Mundo -lugar donde viven los hollows- estuve en recuperación no solo física, también mental. Un tiempo después empecé a entrenar, así me volví fuerte, desarrolle mi bankai y me convertí en la taichou de la quinta división. Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, mejor amiga y casi hermana del taichou de la décima división, Hitsugaya Toushiro. También conocida como la amante de Kuchiki Byakuya, taichou de la sexta división. Al mismo tiempo que me elevaron de puesto, mi amiga Matsumoto Rangiku, se volvió taichou de la tercera división.

Lamentablemente, nuestros actuales sucesores nos tendieron una trampa, lo que nos obligó salir corriendo de la Sociedad de Almas y fingir que estamos muertas. Dejamos todo atrás, nuestros amigos y nuestro trabajo, y yo deje al amor de mi vida.

A tres años de haber desaparecido, encontramos este trabajo, de camareras y a veces de cantantes. Gracias a Dios Rangiku y yo somos extremadamente bonitas, si sobretodo ella, porque así nos dieron rápido este trabajo. Hemos cambiado mucho con el tiempo, Rangiku como siempre con su cuerpo escultural, solo cambio su cabello lo corto por los hombros. En cambio, yo deje de llevar mi moño y me corte el cabello un poco arriba de mis hombros. En cuanto a nuestra personalidad nos hemos vuelto un poco frías pero mantenemos nuestra simpatía, Rangiku coquetea más con los hombres ya que así le hacen regalos y vendiéndolos es que podemos mantener el apartamento donde vivimos. Yo no coqueteo pero me he vuelto una cantante lo suficientemente buena para cantar en el bar más afamado de toda Karakura, el Bar Heiwa, así que me toca bailar de forma provocativa.

Creo que deberían darnos un premio por ser tan buenas en nuestra actuación ya que la mantenemos durante todos los días. No es fácil, hay momentos de rupturas y recuerdos. Es triste vivir siempre fingiendo ser quien no eres pero esta ha sido nuestra decisión. Y como dicen por ahí, la fiesta sigue.

-"Momo, hay que terminar nuestro turno muévete"- Esa es Rangiku, te dejo diario tengo que regresar al trabajo.

-"Ya voy Rangiku"- grite mientras arreglaba mi uniforme y guardaba mis cosas. Nuestro uniforme constaba de una falda plisada naranja, con una camisa manga larga de color blanco, un chaleco azul oscuro, y una corbata naranja, medias largas blancas que llegan más allá de las rodillas y unos tacones negros. Parecemos estudiantes en vez de camareras pero esa es la idea, Sukazu es un restaurante con temática estudiantil que tiene como objetivo atraer a los amantes de chicas colegialas. Lo sé, es un poco como decirlo ¿Enfermo? ¿Raro? Aun así, el restaurante es muy acogedor, las mesas son de roble con forma cuadrada y están adornadas con un pequeño florero con rosas de todos los colores, las sillas del mismo material están acolchadas, las paredes son de un color beige con las mitad decorada en madera hay cuadros de paisajes tropicales y la iluminación es cálida como un atardecer.

-"¡Vamos Hinamori! Muévete que tenemos clientes"- Bueno ese fue mi jefe, gritándome como siempre.

-_Entonces es hora de empezar mi turno._- Casi tropiezo con una compañera del trabajo por estar distraída pero como siempre Rangiku estaba cerca y evito el accidente.

-"Vamos Momo actívate ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estas distraída"- Rangiku me mira con esa cara de preocupación.

-"Rangiku estoy bien"- Dije intentando que no notara que presentía algo.

-_Ella está mal… algo en ella no está bien_.- -"Oye Momo ¿Segura que estás bien?"- Me pregunta Rangiku.

-"Si claro que estoy bien"- Momo sonríe.

- "Bueno mejor empecemos nuestro turno de hoy para así poder irnos"- Dijo Rangiku muy emocionada mientras levantaba las manos y aplaudía como una niña.

El día transcurrió rápido y para cuando mire el reloj mi turno ya estaba acabando, 5:00 pm marcaba. El restaurante estaba lleno de personas.

-_Solo una mesa más_- Momo se apresuró a buscar su última mesa del día.

-"Hinamori la mesa 5 no ha sido atendida"- Dice el jefe. Así que me puse en marcha hacia la mesa 5 que se encontraba en la esquina del complejo de lado contrario a la puerta, estaba junto a una ventana.

-"Konnichiwa, bienvenidos a Sukazu que desean para comer"- dice Momo preparando su libreta para anotar la orden.

-"Konnichiwa Momo-chan"- Una voz conocida respondió.

-_No puede ser él está aquí_- Momo quedo sorprendida y congelada.

-"¿Ya ni te acuerdas de mí? Bueno tráeme Nigiri Sushi con té verde"- Pidió Aizen mientras sonría con descaro.

-"Claro que me acuerdo de ti"- Momo susurro mientras anotaba la orden –"Ya vuelvo con su orden señor"- Momo dio rápidamente la vuelta sin esperar respuesta y fue a buscar la orden del indeseable cliente. Ya en la barra se acerca Rangiku y se para al lado de Momo.

-"Un Nigiri Sushi con té verde por favor"- Pidió la orden Momo. Sin ocultar sus nervios.

-"Momo no lo vas a creer pero Gin está aquí, en la mesa 12"- Susurro Rangiku con cara sombría –"Arroz chino y un té negro, por favor"-

-"Aizen también está aquí, en la mesa 5"- Susurro Momo Tomando su orden.

-"Bueno a seguir actuando Momo no ha pasado nada"- Susurro Rangiku cambiando su expresión por una alegre.

-"Está bien pero ten cuidado"- Susurro Momo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa número 5. Al acercarse a la mesa noto lo cambiado que estaba Aizen; su cabello estaba largo, no usaba los lentes y mantenía su buen físico. En cuento a que vestía, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones y manga larga, las mangas estaban dobladas hasta los codos, un pantalón de vestir negro con un cinturón del mismo color y zapatos negros. Se veía elegante e imponente.

-"Aquí tiene su pedido espero que le guste señor"- Dice Momo sonriendo falsamente y haciendo una leve reverencia, como era costumbre en el restaurante.

-"Siempre tienes que ser tan atenta, Momo-chan"- Dice Aizen mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía con cinismo.

-"Lo siento señor, pero es mi trabajo tengo que ser atenta"- Responde Momo con una expresión neutral.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Aizen se pone serio.

-"Trabajo para ganarme la vida señor"- Dice Momo como si nada.

-"Sabes que no es la respuesta a mi pregunta Momo"- Aizen se impacienta.

-"Entonces no hizo la pregunta correcta, que disfrute su comida"- Se despide Momo. Se voltea y apresura el paso hacia los vestidores.

-_No deben estar aquí para una misión pero no pueden ser verdad esos rumores…o ¿Si?_- Se preguntaba Aizen a medida que Momo se alejaba

Mientras eso pasaba con Momo, se encontraba Rangiku sirviéndole la comida a su amado cliente. La mujer estaba feliz de volver a ver al amor de su vida y ver que estaba en buen estado, sano y salvo.

-"Nada de formalidades Rangiku"- Pidió Gin con su típica sonrisa. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, unas botas estilo militar, una camisa gris y una chaqueta de cuero.

-"Está bien Gin aquí tienes tu comida ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Dijo Rangiku mientras ordenaba todo en la mesa.

-"Ya lo sabrás"- Dijo Gin empezando a comer.

-"Bueno adiós, se acabó mi turno"- Dijo Rangiku dándole un beso en las mejillas.

-_Has cambiado Rangiku pero me gustaría saber el porqué de ese cambio- _Pensaba Gin mientras Rangiku se iba.

En los bastidores ya se encontraba Momo cambiando su uniforme por un vestido corto de tiras con volados de color negro, con medias largas a medio muslo de color azul y unos tacones negros. Cuando Rangiku entro y empezó a cambiarse. Se vistió un pantalón de jean negro, con unos tacones rojos y una blusa con escote pronunciado de color rojo. Al terminarse de cambiar de ropa, tomaron sus carteras y salieron del restaurante.

Caminaron hacia su departamento por 2 horas sin hablar, el silencio era insoportable. De repente Momo deja de caminar, Rangiku se voltea sin entender porque su compañera se quedó ahí, hasta que siente unas energías acercarse a ellas.

-"Ichimaru Gin y Aizen Sousuke"- dice Momo cruzándose de brazos.

-"Así que ya sabias que éramos nosotros Hinamori-kun"- dice Gin con su característica gran sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto, como no saberlo no se molestaron en ocultarse"- dice Momo

-"¿Y qué hacen aquí?"- dice Rangiku en tono desconfiado

-"¿Por qué nos evaden? Solo queremos hablar, hace tiempo que no nos vemos"- dice Aizen metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo.

-"¿Quieren hablar? Bueno entonces síganme, vamos a un parque que está aquí cerca"- dice Momo empezando a caminar.

-"Parece más fría"- Susurro Gin. Todos empezaron a caminar en silencio.

Una hora después en el parque de Karakura se encontraban Aizen, Gin, Rangiku y Momo, todos sentados en unas bancas en lo más oculto del parque, estaban rodeados de árboles.

-"Está bien, sé que no quieren hablar realmente, así que pregunten"- dice Momo cruzando las piernas.

-"¿Es verdad que se les dio el destierro en la sociedad de almas? ¿Y si es así por qué?"- dice Aizen cruzando sus manos al mismo tiempo que afincaba los codos en la mesa.

-"Si se nos desterró de la sociedad de almas, fue porque Yamamoto pensó que nosotras podríamos volvernos en contra del Gotei por ustedes dos"- dice Momo.

-"¿Enserio? ¿Y a ese viejo como se le ocurrió eso?"- dice Gin tomando la mano de Rangiku.

-"Por el actual taichou de la 5° división y por el actual taichou de la 3° división"- dice Rangiku.

-"Nuestros sucesores"- dice Momo rechinando sus dientes.

-"¿Sucesores?"- Pregunto Aizen interesado en la reacción de Momo.

-"Si, Rangiku es la ex-taichou de la 3° y yo de la 5°, esos dos querían el puesto pero no pasaron la prueba así que quedamos Rangiku y yo en esos puestos ya que poseíamos el bankai y logramos pasar la prueba pero ellos querían revancha ya que los habían superado unas mujeres y eso no les agrado mucho, el resto no lo sabemos pero de repente nos desterraron, aunque nos fuimos después de que nos dieran la noticia dejando todo atrás y así no nos colocaron el sello que impide que usemos nuestros poderes"- dice Momo.

-"¿Por qué nos trataron así en el restaurante?"- Pregunto Gin.

-"Gin estábamos actuando, la sociedad de almas piensa que estamos muertas y así debe seguir sino se nos daría ejecución"- dice Rangiku bajando su cabeza.

-"Bueno mejor nos vamos se nos está haciendo tarde"- dice Momo parándose y empezando a caminar.

-"Si se nos hace tarde, cuídense"- Se despidió Rangiku.

-"Adiós"- dicen Gin y Aizen. Se quedaron parados donde estaban mientras esperaban que ellas desaparecieran de sus vistas.

Las chicas llegaron al apartamento y se fueron a dormir. Esta visita les había dejado una sonrisa en la cara, ahora que lo pensaban, esto de no ser parte del Gotei podría ser interesante, al menos eso era lo que más pensaba Rangiku pues Momo mantenía sus dudas al respecto.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas apoyando mi fic.**

**Palabras desconocidas (Para algunos):**

**Shinigamis: **(死神, Segador de Almas o también Dios de la Muerte) son una raza de seres espirituales encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el flujo de almas en el mundo.

**Hollow: **(虚, ホロウ, horō lit. Hueco, Vacío en algunas traducciones) es una criatura que se origina a partir de los Plus o almas de los muertos que, por diferentes razones, no van a la Sociedad de Almas y permanecen en el mundo de los vivos durante demasiado tiempo.

**Karakura: **(空座町 Karakurachō) es un barrio ficticio de Tokio en el anime y manga Bleach. Limita con Naruki (Narukishi) al oeste. Éste es el único enclave del mundo humano que aparece en la serie. Los lugares más destacados de Karakura son la almacén Urahara, el instituto de Karakura, el hospital de Karakura (propiedad de Ryūken Ishida), y la clínica Kurosaki.

**Sukazu: **Palabra inventada. Sin definición.

**Fukutaichou: **Teniente

**Taichou: **Capitán

**Bankai: **(卍解, Liberación Completa) es la segunda y definitiva evolución de una Zanpaku-tō. Para alcanzarlo, el Shinigami debe ser capaz de materializar el espíritu de su Zanpaku-tō en el mundo real y subyugarlo, dándole así al portador todo el dominio posible sobre el poder de la Zanpaku-tō.

**Heiwa: **Heiwa significa "justicia y paz".

**Konnichiwa: **Saludar/Saludar Informalmente.

**Nigiri Sushi: **Los nigiri, nigiri-sushi, o nigiri-zushi, son unas pequeñas porciones de arroz glutinoso modeladas a mano y cubiertas con distintos manjares, normalmente pescado crudo o tortilla japonesa.

**Gotei: **Gotei 13 (護廷十三隊, Goteijūsantai, literalmente "13 escuadrones de protección", llamado en la versión hispanoaméricana como "13 Escuadrones de Guardias de la Corte") es el organismo al que la mayoría de los Shinigamis graduados en la Academia se integran, y una de las tres principales ramas del ejército de la Sociedad de Almas.


	2. Cap 1:Eres mi delirio

**NUEVAS VIDAS: CAPITULO 1**

**De****scargo de responsabilidad****:** La historia aquí narrada es de mi total autoría a excepción de Bleach y sus personajes que son de Tite-sama. Así que les pido no copiar mi historia, si quieren hacer un one-shot relacionado con esta historia o traducirla pídanmelo, no lo hagan sin mi consentimiento. Gracias.

**Nota:**

-"_Pensamientos_" o "_Flashback_" (En caso de la segunda se dará aviso)

-"Hablan"

-**Llamadas o mensajes** (negrita)

-Palabras Toda palabra subrayada tendrá su definición al final, cuando este en otro idioma.

Hola a toda la gente que está leyendo. Aquí está por fin edite y corregí este capítulo, espero que les guste. Como habrán notado las canciones se han quitado y ahora existe más narración. Próximamente subiré una nueva historia pero esta vez del anime Naruto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Eres mi delirio**

"_Te robare un suspiro_

_Aunque sea el motivo de mi delirio"_

_**Anahí- Mi delirio**_

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_Dos personas se encontraban acostadas sobre el pasto, a lo alto de una colina mientras veían las nubes._

_-"Oye Momo que bien ya eres Taichou"- Dijo una voz._

_-"Jejeje si estoy feliz por ello, ahora ya no tienes por qué protegerme"- Dijo Momo volteando a ver a la persona._

_-"Siempre voy a protegerte"- Dijo la voz._

_-"Nunca vas a cambiar. ¿Por qué el querer protegerme cuando me puedo defender por mí misma?"- Dijo Momo frunciendo el ceño._

_-"Porque fue una promesa que me hice y que te hice no la voy a romper, además si yo no te protejo ¿Quién lo hará Momo moja camas?"- Dijo Toushiro sonriendo. _

_-"Está bien Shiro-chan"- Dijo Momo sacando la lengua._

_-"No es Shiro-chan es Hitsugaya Taichou"- Dijo Toushiro en un intento de sonar enojado. Sabía que ella nunca lo dejaría de llamar por el apodo de su niñez._

_-"Entonces me llamaras Hinamori Taichou"- Dijo Momo sonriendo._

_-"Nunca cambias Momo"- Dijo Toushiro. _

_Después de eso los dos se rieron y continuaron viendo las nubes. Como lo hacían cada vez que tenían tiempo libre._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Una vez acabado el sueño Momo se levantó y como de costumbre se fue a tomar un baño. Mientras Rangiku ya se había levantado y estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Cuando de repente suena el teléfono.

-"Hola ¿Quién habla?"- Dice Rangiku mientras sacaba dos huevos de la nevera.

-"Hola Rangiku ¿Qué dices salimos hoy?"- Dice una voz en tono sensual.

-"Gin, ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a salir?"- Dice Rangiku un poco molesta, se le había caído uno de los huevos. Aunque se moría de la felicidad porque la había llamado

-"Rangiku te invito a una cena hoy a las 8pm en el Restaurant Daidaya y no puedes decir que no"- Contesto Gin en tono demandante.

-"Está bien pásame buscando como a las 7 para ir"- Dice Rangiku que ahora no dejaba de saltar. Ya había destrozado el desayuno.

-"Ok nos vemos Ran"- Dice Gin antes de colgar con su típica sonrisa.

Apenas Gin dejo el teléfono, se voltio totalmente serio y se acercó a la sala donde se encontraba Aizen viendo la Televisión. Se sentó en el sillón individual y mantuvo su mirada en Aizen.

-"No le piensas hablar, llamarla sería buena idea"- Dice Gin dejando de sonreír.

-"No lo creo, ella necesita tiempo además ya le mande 2 mensajes y le llame una vez"- Dice Aizen un poco molesto mientras cambiaba de canal.

-"Bueno es tu decisión, iré con Rangiku a cenar si quieres pásate a verla, me encargare de que Rangiku no vaya hoy a la casa"- Dice Gin volviendo a sonreír pero esta vez de forma pervertida.

-"Lo pensare"- Dice Aizen finalizando la conversación mientras que tomaba su celular y miraba de reojo hacia la pantalla.

Mientras en el baño del departamento de Rangiku y Momo. Se escuchaba sollozos, así que Rangiku no dudo en entrar y ver qué pasaba. Al hacerlo ve a la ya adulta Momo llorando como la hacia esas noches en la sociedad de almas cada vez que había tormentas, no se le hizo raro ya que desde que las desterraron ella estuvo de esa manera, tan frágil, solo por una razón Toushiro Hitsugaya. Estaba sentada en la esquina de la regadera con las rodillas tocando el pecho y los brazos rodeándola.

-"Momo otra vez soñaste con Toushiro, ven aquí ya deja de hacer eso"- Dice Rangiku abrazándola. Sabia como se sentía ella se había sentido igual el día que Gin traiciono la sociedad de almas.

-"Lo siento pero es que todavía me duele que no haya hecho nada cuando nos desterraron es que ni siquiera me miro o me dijo algo, parecía decepcionado"- Dice Momo secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

-"Ya tranquila, él nunca se decepcionaría de ti"- Dice Rangiku extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Escuche el teléfono Rangiku"- Dice Momo mientras se levantaba y tomaba la toalla que Rangiku le ofrecía.

-"Si sonó, era Gin, es que me invito a salir y…."- Dice Rangiku empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

-"Entonces que esperas arréglate mira que tu tardas un montón, tienes que ir a la peluquería para arreglarte las uñas y hacerte algo en el cabello"- Dice Momo empezando a enumerar lo que su amiga tenía que hacer.

-"Pero no sé qué ponerme"- Dice Rangiku rascándose detrás de la nuca.

-"Increíble, Rangiku tu siempre sabes que ponerte. Como se nota que vas a salir con Gin. Porque no te pones el ultimo vestido que te compraste el de maxi ya que estamos en verano"- Dice Momo dando por zanjado el problema.

-"Pero es que vamos al Daidaya y ese lugar es muy refinado"- Dice Rangiku

-"Bueno Gin sí que tiene como darse lujos. Haber lleva el de Goddess Prom Gowns de Jovani, ese sí que es un vestido elegante y te queda perfecto"- Dice Momo saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Rangiku. Abrió una puerta que llevaba a un pequeño cuarto que realmente era el armario personal de su amiga lleno de diferentes vestimentas y accesorios. Tomo el vestido y se lo mostró a Rangiku.

-"Genial idea, es glamuroso y sexy pero no tanto, y es blanco. Ya se me había olvidado que lo tenía"- Dice Rangiku con ojitos iluminados, tomando el vestido y buscando unos tacones.

-"Te colocas un pulsera y los zarcillos, no te coloques collar para no recargar el atuendo"- Dice Momo pasándole los accesorios.

-"Como se nota que tuviste contacto con la nobleza. Ya me cambio. Gracias Momo, por cierto tu teléfono sonó hace rato"- Dice Rangiku dejando todo en la cama y corriendo al baño.

-_Si tuve mucho contacto con la nobleza, Rukia era nuestra amiga. Siempre me invitaba a las fiestas de la familia Kuchiki y tenía que ir presentable- _Momo se levantó del piso y fue a buscar su teléfono, vio una llamada perdida y dos mensajes de texto –_Que raro yo casi no recibo mensajes y mucho menos llamadas_-

-"¿De quién será la llamada?"- Momo al ver de quien era se colocó roja pero no tanto y al abrir el primer mensaje leyó:

**"Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito. ¿Hola como estas?" Destinario: Aizen**

-"Aww…que lindo el mensaje y yo de tonta llorando y no respondí. Aunque es raro Aizen no es para nada romántico"- Dice Momo respondiendo. Ella empieza a escribir el mensaje:

**"Mi cielo es tu cuerpo, mi sueño tu sonrisa, mi droga tus besos, mi obsesión tus caricias, mi camino tu felicidad y mi objetivo... tu amor. Hola bien ¿y tú? Lo siento por no responder es que me estaba bañando"**

Momo rápidamente sintió su teléfono sonar, así que termino de vestirse y al abrir el mensaje leyó:

**"Pasión es aquello que sientes cuando estás con la persona que amas. Veo que estas ocupada entonces hablamos cuando puedas" Destinario: Aizen**

-"Increíble cada mensaje con una frases, este hombre sí que es una caja de sorpresas ¿Qué será lo que busca con todo esto?"- Momo camina hacia la cocina mientras responde:

**"La ausencia disminuye las pequeñas pasiones y aumenta las grandes, de igual modo que el viento apaga las velas y aviva las hogueras. Eres mi delirio. ¿Dos mensajes? ¿Qué paso?"**

Al llegar a la cocina Momo casi pega un grito pero no lo hizo, ya que su cuerpo se debatía entre desmayarse o matar a Rangiku. La cocina era un desastre y como mucho tendría que comprar un cartón de huevos porque parece que su amiga se volvió loca al hablar con Gin.

-_Bueno que se le hace, me toca limpiar_- Momo empezó a limpiar todo una vez terminado, la cocina era otra estaba impecable. Entonces, Momo empezó a hacerse la comida.

**-A las 7pm-**

-"Momo cuídate, ¿Segura que estarás bien? Casi nunca te dejo sola y menos por tanto tiempo"- Rangiku mira a Momo como si fuera su hija.

-"Si tranquila Mamá, ve que Gin ya está esperando"- Momo responde como broma.

-"Esta bien, Momo tal vez no venga en la noche así que no me esperes"- Le susurra Rangiku y se va.

-"Por fin sola"- Dice Momo sentándose en el gran sillón de la sala mientras prendía el televisor.

-"Gin listo ya nos podemos ir"- Rangiku anuncia mientras sale del edificio para encontrarse con una limosina negra y su acompañante, estaba de esmoquin negro.

-"Sube Ran es hora de ir a cenar, sino subes ya un beso te voy a robar"- Decía Gin en un tono burlón mientras abría la puerta de la limosina.

-"Gin deja de jugar sino en vez de un beso recibirás una patada"- Rangiku responde subiéndose a la limosina.

Después de unos minutos la limosina se va. Momo estaba viendo una película cuando recibe dos mensajes.

-"Hoy sí que me ha sonado el celular"- Momo se estira para agarrar el celular que estaba en la esquina contraria de la mesa. Al abrir el primer mensaje decía:

**"Los pájaros cuando nacen, nacen dándose besitos, ¿Por qué no hacemos tú y yo lo que hacen los pajaritos? Por fin respondes estoy bien" Destinario: Aizen**

-"Pero si le respondí hace tiempo. Se nota que estaba pendiente del celular"- Momo abrió el segundo mensaje que decía así:

**"Tus besos son los más dulces y apasionados, los más ardientes y acalorados, tu beso es de fuego, nunca olvidaré la primera vez que me quemaste con unos de esos besos. Ya se fueron en 10 minutos estoy en el departamento" Destinario: Aizen**

Momo se quedó sin aliento y corrió a arreglarse y no solo eso, también a arreglar los cuartos de ella y de Rangiku que estaban hechos un desastre. Al terminar de arreglar los cuartos, se detuvo y se vio en el espejo y pensó en ponerse unos shorts negros pegados y una camisa de tiras con corte en V morada y se vistió unas medias largas negras con cuadros morados. Y el cabello se lo dejo suelto. Listo por fin logro dar con un estilo despreocupado y divertido. Suena el timbre y Momo sale corriendo a abrir. Momo tardo 2 horas en arreglarse y hace una hora que empezó a llover. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un Aizen mojado.

-_Menos mal y me dio tiempo dijo 10 minutos y tardo 2 horas_- Al mirar hacia arriba Momo se encontró con Aizen -_Mojado se ve sexy y esta…_- Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿_Por qué tenía que ponerse una camisa con corte V y short corto con medias largas? Ella sabe que le quedan bien hasta se ve provocativa y esta_- Aizen hizo lo mismo que ella, la recorría con la mirada. Los dos se miraban con lujuria, de repente el ambiente era más pesado y acalorado.

-"Hola Aizen pasa por favor"- Momo aparta la mirada de él.

-"Antes de pasar mírame"- Le ordeno Aizen, ya que eso no había sonado a petición.

Momo obedeció y le miro pero en ese momento él se acerca, la toma de la cintura con fuerza impidiendo así que se escape, y le roba un beso francés, muy apasionado. Ella pasa sus brazos por el cuello de él y lo besa con una pasión que no sentía desde hace mucho.

-_Solo dos hombres me han hecho sentir así, Aizen y_…- Momo no pudo seguir pensando.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas apoyando mi fic.**

**Palabras desconocidas (Para algunos):**

**Taichou: **Capitan

**Daidaya: **Este es el nombre del restaurante en mi fic y, aún cuando la descripción es inventada. El restaurante Daidaya realmente existe y está situado en la región de Shinjuku de Tokio.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**loriakari: **Gracias por comentar. Intento hacer los capítulos más largos.

**Kiki shu:** Gracias por comentar. Que bueno que te haya gustado lo del destierro.


	3. cap 2: grandiosa cita

**NUEVAS VIDAS: CAPITULO 2**

**Declaimer:** La historia aquí narrada es de mi total autoría a excepción de Bleach y sus personajes que son de Tite-sama. Así que les pido no copiar mi historia, si quieren hacer un one-shot relacionado con esta historia o traducirla pídanmelo, no lo hagan sin mi consentimiento. Gracias.

**Nota:**

-"_Pensamientos_" o "_Flashback_" (En caso de la segunda se dará aviso)

-"Hablan"

-**Llamadas o mensajes** (negrita)

-Palabras Toda palabra subrayada tendrá su definición al final, cuando este en otro idioma.

Hola de nuevo. Aquí está por fin edite y corregí este capítulo, espero que les guste. Próximamente subiré una nueva historia pero esta vez del anime Naruto. Y seguiré con esta historia, subiré un capitulo todos los sábados.

…

**Capítulo 2: Grandiosa Cita**

"_No puedo ver la luna desde aquí, las nubes cubren borra su luz._

_Y las estrellas rotas al fin. Lloran su pena sobre mí"_

_**Charm- No sería mejor**_

* * *

Estar en una limosina con Gin era un sueño hecho realidad de Rangiku, además había estado todo el camino recostada en su hombro, sencillamente no podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía su cara se sentía inmensamente feliz. Como ya hace mucho no se sentía.

-"Ran-chan ya llegamos"- Gin se bajó después de darle un beso a Rangiku.

El chofer se bajó y abrió la puerta de Rangiku, Rangiku estaba impresionada se decía que el Daidaya era un restaurante lujoso pero según ella, en su vida no podían darse esos lujos o eso pensó antes.

Entraron al Daidaya y como que ya los esperaban porque pasaron rápido a la parte privada. El Daidaya tenía tres pisos, el primero con un estilo francés en sus paredes estaba pintada Paris la ciudad del amor y la moda, aquí era donde asistían los que no tenían reservación, el segundo y el tercer piso para aquellos con reservación, pero el segundo tenía un estilo elegante con decoración japonesa y el tercer piso era todavía más elegante, daba un aire romántico y a diferencia de los otros dos su decoración se basaba en un castillo de princesas todo como si fueras de la realeza; esos tres pisos constituían al restaurante, también poseía unos 10 pisos más que eran dormitorios, es decir también era un hotel pero un poco….bueno extremadamente caro.

En la mente de Rangiku no dejaba de divagar preguntas como- ¿_Cómo hizo Gin para pagar tal restaurante? ¿Por qué llamo a última hora? ¿Cómo se encontrara momo? ¿Ella estará ocupada con su celular? Si sin duda alguna estará en el chat con Aizen_- Rangiku casi se cae por estar pensando.

-"Rangiku estas bien… te veo ida"- Comento Gin en tono de preocupación mientras tomaba la mano de Rangiku.

-"¡Oh! Lo siento Gin, es que este lugar es…es…"- Rangiku miraba a su alrededor pero no reconocía ese lugar.

-"¿Ran-chan es qué?"- Gin le quitaba la mirada y tenía una mano que subía y bajaba por su espalda de forma delicada.

-"Es tan perfecto… un momento Gin…. Esto"- Rangiku se sentía como tonta. Estaba muy impresionada y nerviosa como para hablar de forma adecuada.

-"Si Ran. Mi amor pague no por cenar a solas, sino por cenar a solas en la última suite del Daidaya"- Gin noto que su acompañante estaba distraída.

-"¿Cómo?... Gin tu... pero"- Rangiku no salía de su estupor.

-"Jajajajaja Rangiku tengo suficiente para darme este lujo, ya ven hay que cenar"- Dijo Gin en tono divertido a lo que Rangiku asintió. Era una habitación como de la realeza. Todo estaba decorado en oro. Cenaron en el balcón de la habitación. Sirvieron primero una sopa sencilla. Después comieron caviar y langosta. Durante toda la cena bebieron champán, ya llevaban dos botellas.

-"La cena estuvo deliciosa Gin, Gracias por todo"- Rangiku terminaba de beber su copa.

-"Si es verdad pero Ran mejor que la cena, tu"- Gin comenzó a acariciar la mano de Rangiku que se encontraba cobre la mesa.

-"Gin pe…pero… ¿Qué dices?"- Rangiku se sintió nerviosa con aquel gesto.

-"Solo digo la verdad, sabes Ran probé la cena pero aseguro a que no es más deliciosa que tu ¡eso sin duda alguna!"- Gin estaba encantado de ver como su querida Rangiku se ponía nerviosa con solo aquellas palabras.

Rangiku estaba tan nerviosa, por favor está en una suite del Daidaya en la que solo los más adinerados pueden entrar, había una cama, la mesa donde estaban comiendo y una radio con música de fondo y tenía la decoración más lujosa que ha llegado a ver y eso no es todo al frente de ella está sentado el hombre que la salvo aquel día, su único amor. ¿Por qué tendría que estar nerviosa? Tal vez porque Gin no dejaba de insinuársele a la pobre mujer.

-_Es ahora o nunca_. _Demuéstrale que no eres fácil-_ Con eso en sus pensamiento Rangiku decidió ponerse manos a la obra, esta vez Gin no la tendría fácil, estaba harta que la dejara siempre a un lado y que no la tomara en serio -"Gin ve al grano y deja de insinuarte"- Rangiku fue mordaz.

-"….."- Gin no respondía -_¿Qué le pasa a Rangiku hoy?_-

-"Gin soy mujer sabes estoy esperando a que lo digas o sencillamente me voy a mi casa. Tienes 5 segundos"- Rangiku estaba molesta nunca iba directo al grano, él disfrutaba jugar con ella.

-"…."-

-"ME VOY"- Grito Rangiku con la cara roja -¿_Por qué siempre juega conmigo? No llores se fuerte y lárgate él siempre lo hace sin remordimientos, así que págale con la misma ya te humillaste demasiado casi te entregas en bandeja de plata_- Una lagrima resbalo de sus ojos hasta perderse en sus labios. La primera de tantas que le seguían.

Rangiku llego a la puerta pero antes de abrirla Gin coloca una mano para mantenerla cerrada y la voltea. No tenía su expresión sonriente y sus ojos cerrados, todo lo contrario lo vio serio y con ojos abiertos, esos ojos tan espectaculares.

-"No me gusta que llores"- Así sin más, Gin le dio un beso apasionado. Empezaron a tocarse. Cuando Rangiku reacciono ya se encontraba chocando contra la cama.

-_Esta noche sí que promete_- Pensó Rangiku antes de dejarse llevar por el placer.

* * *

Bueno este capítulo me salió a duras penas xD explicare algo por si quedan dudas Rangiku se enoja con Gin porque este está jugando con sus sentimientos y al fin al cabo no le expresa lo que quiere por eso ella intenta irse, y no aguanta y se le va las lágrimas xD! me inspire en el manga 416 cuando gin dice que va a ser un Shinigami, y va a lograr que se haga de tal manera que Rangiku no llorara. o algo así xD

**Akerovny:** Que bien que te agrado la idea de los mensajes, bueno gracias por la crítica intentare mejorar la descripción de los paisajes, también me di de cuenta de que debería de explicar más el desarrollo de los hechos, gracias por comentar :D

**Nohana:** En cuanto a lo de Aizen mas adelante ya verás que regresa el personaje apenas estoy iniciando y las ideas que maquina mi cabeza son extensas así que hago lo mejor que puedo, de todas formas gracias por comentar! :P


	4. Cap 3: Recordando

**NUEVAS VIDAS: CAPITULO 3**

**Declaimer:** La historia aquí narrada es de mi total autoría a excepción de Bleach y sus personajes que son de Tite-sama. Así que les pido no copiar mi historia, si quieren hacer un one-shot relacionado con esta historia o traducirla pídanmelo, no lo hagan sin mi consentimiento. Gracias.

**Nota:**

-"_Pensamientos_" o "_Flashback_" (En caso de la segunda se dará aviso)

-"Hablan"

-**Llamadas o mensajes** (negrita)

-Palabras Toda palabra subrayada tendrá su definición al final, cuando este en otro idioma.

Bueno listo otro capítulo editado, seguiré con esta historia, subiré un capitulo todos los sábados. O lo intentare. Abrazos y gracias por apoyar mi fic. Esta vez no hay tanto arreglo.

…

**Capítulo 3: Recordando**

"_Every moment I spend with you it's a moment I treasure._

_I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall sleep._

_Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"_

_**Aerosmith- I don't want to miss a thing**_

* * *

-En el apartamento de Momo y Rangiku-

Ya dadas las 9 pm Aizen y Momo yacían abrazados en el suelo solo con ropa íntima, era un espacio acogedor de paredes blancas, columnas beige, suelo de cerámica negra y la maravillosa vista hacia la oscura ciudad que provenía de un piso 16. Habían activado la calefacción y sentados sobre la alfombra hablaron y hablaron mientras comían pizza.

-"Momo quiero preguntarte algo"- Aizen tomo la mano de Momo.

-"¿Qué será?"- Momo estaba inquieta sabía que Aizen quería algo pero no sabía que era.

-"¿Te afecto de algún modo el que haya intentado matarte?"- pregunto Aizen en un tono serio.

-"Bueno yo… al inicio si, tanto me afecto que estuve en intensivo cuidado de la cuarta división, después fui mejorando hasta regresar a ocuparme de mis responsabilidades y… empecé a ayudar al Kurotsuchi taichou en una investigación."- Momo lo expreso en tono inseguro –_ ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan de repente?_- No dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta una y otra vez.

-"Entonces poco a poco llegaste al puesto de taichou de la quinta división"- Termino Aizen para ella -"sabes ya había escuchado sobre ti, eras la mejor del Gotei, desarrollaste hasta un gran punto tus poderes, habían muchos rumores sobre ti y tu vida privada"- dijo Aizen mirando hacia su rebanada de pizza.

-"Si había muchos rumores pero la mayoría de ellos eran falsos"- dijo Momo en tono molesto -"De paso no quiero hablar de rumores y de nada que tenga que ver con la sociedad de almas"- Ya se había enojado.

-"Sé que duele Momo, pero tienes que superarlo, odio ver que te comportes como una niña que no quiere hablar de las cosas…"- Aizen iba a continuar pero fue cortado por Momo muy enojada.

-"Si tal vez me comporto infantil ante esta situación, pero no lo puedo evitar, no sabes lo que paso"- Momo apretaba con tal fuerza su pizza que la estaba haciendo añicos.

-"Entonces explícamelo, no pienses que estaré detrás de ti siempre Momo, termina de avanzar"- dijo él más enojado a lo que ella le respondió.

-"VETE, VÍSTETE Y VETE"- Momo se dio la vuelta y fue al cuarto y se colocó una camisa ancha que tenía escrito WTF que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta.

Al salir de su habitación vio como Aizen se disponía a desaparecer por la puerta, pero antes de salir se voltio hacia Momo y le dijo -"Me voy por las escaleras y ya no me volverás a ver te tocara venir a mi esta vez" y dio el portazo.

Momo estuvo cinco minutos parada, volteo a ver la sala y empezó a recoger las cosas, las horas fueron pasando ya había limpiado todo, se acostó en el mueble e intento dormir pero no pudo, esto le recordó uno de sus días en el Gotei. Exactamente cuando todo empezó a cambiar, cuando eso que sentía por Aizen lo empezó a sentir por alguien más.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Momo estaba en su habitación no podía dormir como siempre, se terminó por resignar. Así que se levantó y anduvo por los jardines de la quinta división, hasta llegar al área con rosas blancas que estaban rodeadas de __árboles de sakura__, era un lugar cerrado, casi nadie iba a ese lugar._

_Se sentó bajo un árbol, que lo iluminaba la luna, el lugar era muy tranquilo, respiro hondo, casi se duerme hasta que escucho un ruido, abrió los ojos y ahí lo vio frente a ella al capitán de la sexta división, Kuchiki Byakuya, el capitán y noble más cotizado del __Gotei__ 13, y ya veía porque decían eso, pues lo tenía al frente con un kimono blanco abierto en el pecho y el cabello suelto sin los __kenseikan__, realmente era un deleite._

_-"Hinamori __taichou__ hay una reunión de emergencia venga conmigo inmediatamente"- Dijo el capitán en tono formal._

_Momo siguió al __taichou__ con __shunpo__ iban apurados, al llegar ya se encontraban todos los capitanes, ninguno iba con sus respectivos kimonos solo llevaban ropa de dormir. Todo porque era una reunión de emergencia._

_-"Por fin llega Hinamori __taichou__ tome su posición, gracias por ir a buscarla Kuchiki __taichou__"- El __soutaichou__ serio como siempre continuo como si nada pasara -"Los he mandado a llamar a estas horas porque el traidor más poderoso de la sociedad de almas ha escapado"- Por toda la sala se escuchaban murmullos, exclamaciones y hasta gruñidos. El soutaicho tosió y se detuvo todo._

_-"Lamentablemente Aizen se fue sin dejar rastro, así que no sabemos dónde está, manténganse alertas y mañana por la mañana se harán equipos de búsqueda en todos lados"- Con eso el __soutaichou__ dio por acabada la reunión._

_Ya a las afueras de la primera división Momo se hallaba consternada con lo sucedido, pero no era eso lo que llenaba sus pensamientos y sus temores, era el Kuchiki __taichou__ el que no la dejaba en paz con aquella imagen que le había mostrado, nadie lo sabía pero Momo se sentía atraída por él, por ello siempre le llevaba la contraria._

_-"Vamos Momo concéntrate"- Susurro sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella._

_-"Hinamori __taichou__ ¿Acaso no puede dormir?"- Byakuya sí que la había asustado la podre Momo salto al oírlo._

_-"¡Oh! Kuchiki __taichou__ me asusto, no… no puedo dormir, pero eso es normal casi nunca logro conciliar un buen sueño"- Momo estaba apenada de no haberse dado cuenta de que el taichou se le había acercado y más porque sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz._

_-"¿Por qué no vas con Unohana taichou para que te ayude?"- Dijo Byakuya en tono suave poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Momo._

_-"Yo… bueno es que no se me había ocurrido preguntarle a Unohana sobre lo que me pasa"- dijo Momo mirando al suelo._

_-"Momo ven conmigo"- Byakuya empezó a caminar. Momo miro sorprendida ya que él nunca la había llamado por su nombre._

_-"Vamos no te quedes ahí"- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa, Momo lo siguió aunque un poco confusa sobre el comportamiento del __taichou__, según Renji, Byakuya nunca sonreía._

_Byakuya la termino llevando a la cuarta división donde se hallaba Unohana en la entrada, ella volteo a verlos y sonrió un poco cansada._

_-"Buenas noches, ¿En que los puedo ayudar Hinamori __taichou__ y Kuchiki __taichou__" dijo Unohana_

_-"Hinamori __taichou__ no puede dormir, y ese problema ya lleva tiempo"- dijo Byakuya regresando al tono formal, lo que hizo que Momo colocara un expresión triste, esto no pasó desapercibido por Unohana._

_-"Vengan creo que con unas pastillas por esta noche, bastara para que concilie el sueño, aunque mañana te quiero aquí para ver que se hará con ello"- Unohana sonrió tiernamente a Momo._

_-"Muchas gracias Unohana __taichou__"- Dijo Momo._

_-"Momo siempre estoy aquí cada vez que tengas un problema ven y te ayudare no importa que sea"- Dijo Unohana tomando las pastillas de su oficina -"Bueno aquí tienes Momo solo una bastara. Buenas noches"- Dijo Unohana._

_-"Buenas Noches Unohana __taichou__ y gracias"- dijo Byakuya, volteándose para irse._

_-"Buenas Noches Unohana"- dijo Momo y se fue junto con Byakuya_

_Llegaron a la quinta división juntos pues Byakuya había insistido en acompañarla_

_-"Gracias por todo Kuchiki __taichou__"- dijo Momo disponiéndose a entrar a su habitación._

_-"De nada Momo y llámame Byakuya cuando estemos solos"- dijo Byakuya impidiendo que Momo abriera la puerta._

_-"Está bien Byakuya"- dijo Momo volteándose a verlo, habían quedado muy cerca, y eso tenía a Momo muy nerviosa._

_-"Hasta mañana Momo"- Él se acercó a ella._

_-"Hasta mañana Byakuya"- Ella se acercó un poco más._

_Antes de separarse Byakuya beso a Momo en los labios de una manera muy suave y tierna, lo que dejo a Momo conmocionada al doble, en la puerta de su habitación, lo que no sabían ellos era que dos personas los habían observado_

_-Fin flashback-_

* * *

Momo despertó en su cama, era ya las diez y por lo visto Rangiku no había llegado porque si no ya la hubiese levantado.

_-Pero ya va, ¿yo no debería estar en el mueble en vez de estar en mi cama?-_

Se levantó y al hacerlo noto en su mesita de noche una nota abrió muchos los ojos al agarrarla con la mano.

-"No puede ser, el sello de la familia Kuchiki"- Susurro Momo.


	5. Cap 4: Hay lazos que nunca se rompen

**NUEVAS VIDAS: CAPITULO 4**

**Declaimer:** La historia aquí narrada es de mi total autoría a excepción de Bleach y sus personajes que son de Tite-sama. Así que les pido no copiar mi historia, si quieren hacer un one-shot relacionado con esta historia o traducirla pídanmelo, no lo hagan sin mi consentimiento. Gracias. Especifico que la canción no es de mi autoría.

**Canción: **Maroon5 y Rihanna- If I never see you face again**.**

**Nota:**

-"_Pensamientos_" o "_Flashback_" (En caso de la segunda se dará aviso)

-"Hablan"

-**Llamadas o mensajes** (negrita)

-Palabras Toda palabra subrayada tendrá su definición al final, cuando este en otro idioma.

No hay tanto arreglo en los capítulos 3, 4 y 5. Pero si les recomiendo leerse de nuevo el 1y el 2 ya que los edite. Ha este le deje la canción porque lo ameritaba.

…

**Capítulo 4: Hay lazos que nunca se rompen**

"_El invierno ha pasado y la primavera está por venir._

_Nos hemos marchitado y nuestros corazones sufren de añoranza."_

_**Big Bang- Blue**_

* * *

-"No puede ser, si esta carta está aquí quiere decir que nos han encontrado"- Susurro Momo mientras abría la carta y se disponía a leer el contenido.

**Carta de Byakuya:**

**Querida Momo, por fin te encontré estuve buscándote por mucho tiempo tranquila no daré rastro de tu paradero, solo quiero hablar contigo sobre Aizen, hoy los he visto hablar y creo que estas en peligro, no confíes en él.**

-"¿Qué? Creo que debo hablar esto con Rangiku"- susurro Momo

-"Ya llegue Momo-chan"- dijo una voz muy alegre desde la sala

-_Tan distraída estaba que ni me percaté de que Rangiku llego-_ Momo mantuvo la carta en su espalda -"ESTOY EN MI CUARTO"-

-"Momo tengo muchas cosas que contarte"- decía Rangiku sin percatarse de la cara de preocupación que mantenía Momo –"Fue una velada maravillosa, Gin es increíble"-

_-¿Cómo le digo a Rangiku que un taichou sabe nuestra localización y que dice que hay que alejarse de Aizen?- _Pensaba Momo mientras miraba a la carta sin prestarle atención a su amiga Rangiku.

-"Momo"- Dijo Rangiku pasando la mano por la cara de Momo.

-"….."-

-"Momo ¡hey reacciona!"- Rangiku dejo de mover su mano -¿_Qué le pasara hoy está muy distraída?-_

-"…"-

-"Momo reacciona"- dijo Rangiku agarrando a Momo por los hombros y sacudiéndola.

-"Rangiku para ya ¿Qué te pasa?"- Momo por fin salía de su trance.

-"Esa misma pregunta te hago yo ¿Qué está en tu mente hoy que ni siquiera te has dignado en escucharme"- Rangiku estaba parada con las manos en la cadera.

-"Rangiku lee esto"- dijo Momo dándole la carta a Rangiku.

-_No puede ser_- Rangiku identifico rápido el sello -"Momo este es el sello de la familia Kuchiki"- dijo Rangiku en tono preocupado y se dispuso a leer la carta.

-"Rangiku ¿Crees que realmente nos quiere ayudar o es todo lo contrario?"- dijo Momo mirando hacia la ventana de su cuarto que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

-"No creo que quiera ayudar Momo, estate muy precavida con Byakuya"- dijo Rangiku lanzando la carta hacia Momo la cual se voltio y miro con confusión a Rangiku.

-_Rangiku nunca diría algo así con un tono tan despreocupado, esto no pinta nada bien, tengo que saber que está pasando con ella y ya_- Momo se paró y se acercó a Rangiku y le agarro por el hombro volteándola

-"Ran-chan ¿Pasa algo?"- Dijo Momo en tono serio

-"¿Momo que camino elegirías, en algún determinado momento...regresarías a los brazos de Byakuya o te quedarías con Aizen?"- Respondió Rangiku con una mirada de desconfianza hacia Momo.

-"¿Por qué esa pregunta de repente? ¡Rangiku sabes que elegiría el camino justo!"- Dijo Momo indignada por el comportamiento de su amiga e intentando evadir la pregunta.

-"Esto es absurdo, sabes estoy cansada me voy a mi cuarto"- Dijo Rangiku.

-_Tengo que salir de aquí necesito aire y sobre todo necesito saber que pasa ¿Por qué de repente aparece Byakuya? ¿Por qué dice que estoy en peligro y que me aleje de Aizen? y ¿Qué está pasando con Aizen que de la nada quiere saber todo sobre mi?-_ Momo abrió su closet se vistió y agarro una chaqueta y salió del apartamento como si su vida dependiese de ello, pero no tuvo en cuenta que alguien la miraba desde lejos.

-"Si llegase el momento Momo, no regresaría a la sociedad de almas porque el amor de mi vida está aquí conmigo y no quiero perderlo…"- Susurro Rangiku llorando mientras veía desaparecer a Momo por la calle.

-1 hora después en un restaurant-

-_Aunque sea aquí puedo descansar y relajarme un poco, lo bueno es que va a ver música el día de hoy_- pensaba Momo mientras esperaba a un camarero para tomar su pedido.

-"¡Buenos días! Puedo tomar su orden"- Dijo un joven camarero.

-"¡Buenos días! Me traes una ensalada cesar y una hamburguesa de doble queso pequeña y para tomar un agua mineral"- Dijo Momo sonriéndole al joven.

-"En un mo…mento se lo trai…go señorita"- Respondió nervioso.

En el momento en el que el joven se da la vuelta y se va, Momo ve hacia al escenario sin dejar de creer en lo que veía, Byakuya con una camisa negra manga corta, unos jeans cortos y botas roqueras no llevaba los kenseikan en su cabello el cual amarro en una cola alta, esto le trajo un recuerdo muy lindo a Momo.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_-"Momo apresúrate"- Se escuchó una voz de mujer detrás de la puerta._

_-"Ya estoy lista"- Dijo Momo abriendo la puerta_

_-"Ya era hora, Momo estas bellísima"- Rukia abrazo a Momo._

_-"Gracias Rukia tú también los estas"- Dijo Momo con una sonrisa en la cara_

_-"Bueno vamos que la fiesta debe de estar por comenzar"- Rukia tomo la mano de Momo. Salieron de la quinta división hacia la casa Kuchiki, o mejor dicho mansión._

_La fiesta era muy tranquila a comparación de otras fiestas claro esta era de categoría noble y estaba siendo celebrada en el jardín de los Kuchiki, Rukia iba vestida con un __kimono__ rojo de flores negras y el __obi__ negro su cabello estaba recogido con una rosa roja como decoración y Momo llevaba un __kimono__ blanco decorado con cerezos y un __obi__ rosado su cabello caía libremente llegándole por los hombros._

_-"Momo tan hermosa estas que mi __nii-sama__ apenas te vio dejo de prestarle atención al abuelo"- Rukia intento molestar a su amiga pues sabía lo que sentía por Byakuya. Momo al voltear vio a Byakuya sin los kenseikan llevaba el cabello agarrado con una cola._

_-"Rukia no digas esas cosas que me pones nerviosa, además me vas a explicar ¿Por qué fui invitada si yo no soy de la nobleza?"- Dijo Momo sonrojada_

_-"__Nii-sama__ fue visto varias veces contigo caminando por el __Seireitei__ así que el consejo de la familia quiere conocerte"- Dijo Rukia restándole importancia al asunto_

_-"Bueno eso suena raro, ¡oh mira es Renji!"- Dijo Momo señalando disimuladamente_

_-"Momo si me disculpas voy a ir a buscar algo de beber"- Dijo Rukia desapareciendo rápidamente entre la multitud._

_-"Hinamori __taichou__ que placer que haya venido"- Dijo una voz detrás de ella y al voltearse vio al abuelo de Byakuya_

_-"Deje que me presente soy Kuchiki Ginrei por favor llámame por mi nombre"- Dijo Ginrei con una sonrisa en la cara_

_-"Encantada de conocerlo Ginrei, aunque no era necesario que se presentara cualquier __taichou__ sabe quién es"- Dijo Momo regresándole la sonrisa_

_-"Byakuya tenía razón eres una jovencita encantadora"- Dijo Ginrei_

_-"__Ojīsan__ por favor no digas esas cosas"- Apareció Byakuya detrás de Ginrei un poco apenado._

_-"Bueno te dejo con la joven, pórtate bien Byakuya no la hagas sentir incomoda"- Dijo Ginrei a lo cual Momo no puedo evitar soltar una risa_

_-"¿Qué es tan gracioso Momo?"- Dijo Byakuya sin guardar la diversión en su voz_

_-"Nada Byakuya, que fiesta tan encantadora"- Momo intento cambiar de tema por nada del mundo le decía que era chistoso que su abuelo lo tratara como un niño._

_-"Si pero lo es aún más contigo aquí, ven Momo tengo que mostrarte algo"- Dijo Byakuya_

_Después todo fue muy rápido, terminaron al otro lado del jardín donde había un estanque de __peces koi__, Byakuya la volteo y la beso_

_-Fin flashback-_

* * *

-"Hay lazos que nunca se rompen"- Se escuchó a Byakuya en el micrófono.

-_Estoy nerviosa no esperaba encontrarlo aquí aunque hoy se ve muy apuesto, como aquel día_- pensó Momo

-"Soy nuevo en esto, voy a cantar "If I never see your face again" de maroon5 ft rihanna y para ello voy a necesitar una acompañante que tal tú la que está cerca de la ventana"- Señalo a Momo.

-"Hoy sencillamente no es mi día, esta me la pagas Byakuya"- Susurro Momo mientras se acercaba al escenario.

Byakuya se colocó frente al micrófono con Momo al lado de él. Cuando la música empezó a tocar ya tenían la atención de todo el mundo junto con la de Aizen que estaba en un rincón escondido.

**[Byakuya]**

**Now As The Summer Fades, I Let You Slip Away**

**You Say I'm Not Your Type, But I Can Make You Sway.**

**It Makes You Burn To Learn, You're Not The Only One**

**I'd Let You Be If You Put Down Your Blazing Gun.**

Empieza Byakuya mirando a Momo de manera picara, haciendo que las chicas del publico griten.

**[Momo]**

**Now You've Gone Somewhere Else, Far Away**

**I Don't Know If I Will Find You (Find You, Find You).**

**But You Feel My Breath, On Your Neck**

**Can't Believe I'm Right Behind You (Right Behind You).**

Cantaba Momo mirando a Byakuya con amor mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

**[Ambos]**

**Cause You Keep Me Coming Back For More**

**And I Feel A Little Better Than I Did Before**

**And If I Never See Your Face Again, I Don't Mind**

**Cause We Gone Much Further Than I Thought We'd Get Tonight**

Mientras cantaban Momo empezó sospechar que esta noche seria para ellos porque se necesitaban, aunque no volviesen a verse tenían que aprovechar esta oportunidad para ser felices juntos.

**[Momo]**

**Sometimes You Move So Well**

**It's Hard Not To Give In.**

**[Byakuya]**

**I'm Lost, I Can't Tell**

**Where You End And I Begin.**

**[Momo]**

**It Makes Me Burn To Learn**

**I'm With Another Man.**

Momo sabía que estaba con Aizen pero ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? tendría que pensarlo mejor.

**[Byakuya]**

**I Wonder If He's Half**

**The Lover That I Am.**

Byakuya se preguntaba si Aizen era un mejor amante, esperaba que no. Amaba a esta mujer.

**[Byakuya]**

**Now You've Gone Somewhere Else, Far Away**

**I Don't Know If I Will Find You (Find You, Find You).**

**But You Feel My Breath, On Your Neck**

**Can't Believe I'm Right Behind You (Right Behind You).**

**[Ambos]**

**'Cause You Keep Me Coming Back For More**

**And I Feel A Little Better Than I Did Before**

**And If I Never See Your Face Again, I Don't Mind**

**'Cause We Gone Much Further Than I Thought We'd Get Tonight**

Se empezaron a acercar, habían olvidado todo a su alrededor, ni siquiera escuchaban los gritos y aplausos al son de la música de la gente del restaurant.

**[Byakuya]**

**Baby, Baby**

**Please Believe Me**

**Find It In Your Heart To Reach Me**

**Promise Not To Leave Me Behind**

**(Promise Not To Leave Me Behind)**

**[Momo]**

**Take Me Down, But Take It Easy**

**Make Me Think But Don't Deceive Me**

**Talk To Me Bout Taking Your Time**

**(Talk To Me, Talk To Me)**

**[Momo]**

**'Cause You Keep Me Coming Back For More**

**And I Feel A Little Better Than I Did Before**

**[Ambos]**

**And If I Never See Your Face Again, I Don't Mind**

**'Cause We Gone Much Further Than I Thought We'd Get Tonight**

**[Ambos]**

**'Cause You Keep Me Coming Back For More**

**And I Feel A Little Better Than I Did Before**

**And If I Never See Your Face Again, I Don't Mind**

**'Cause We Gone Much Further Than I Thought We'd Get Tonight.**

La canción termino con un beso entre los dos, y la mirada asesina que daba Aizen desde la puerta antes de salir del lugar sin ser detectado.


	6. Cap 5: Cambio de vida

**NUEVAS VIDAS: CAPITULO 5**

**Declaimer:** La historia aquí narrada es de mi total autoría a excepción de Bleach y sus personajes que son de Tite-sama. Así que les pido no copiar mi historia, si quieren hacer un one-shot relacionado con esta historia o traducirla pídanmelo, no lo hagan sin mi consentimiento. Gracias.

**Nota:**

-"_Pensamientos_" o "_Flashback_" (En caso de la segunda se dará aviso)

-"Hablan"

-**Llamadas o mensajes** (negrita)

-Palabras Toda palabra subrayada tendrá su definición al final, cuando este en otro idioma.

Hola una vez más, aquí esta otro capítulo. LES RECOMIENDO LEERSE LOS PRIMEROS YA QUE HAY MODIFICACIONES. Próximamente subiré una nueva historia pero esta vez del anime Naruto.

…

**Capítulo 5: Cambio de Vida**

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else"_

_**Maroon5- Beauty Queen (She will be love)**_

* * *

Después de horas del gran espectáculo musical dado por Momo y Byakuya en aquel restaurant, se hallaba Aizen sentado en su oficina de hueco mundo meditando que podría hacer si su plan fallaba. Paseaba de lado a lado. En eso aparece Tousen.

-"Aizen-sama"- Tousen le entrego unos reportes.

-"¿Cómo se están preparando los espadas para la batalla?"- Aizen los tomo pero solo los vio y los dejo en su escritorio.

-"Los entrenamientos van a la perfección y sobre el otro asunto, Ichimaru ya tiene a Rangiku de su lado, lo ha confirmado hoy"- Le informo Tousen.

-"Lamentablemente, Momo es imposible de convencer y me he enterado hoy de que los rumores sobre ella y Byakuya son más que ciertos"- Dijo Aizen frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

-"Aizen-sama disculpe que me entrometa pero ¿Cómo obtuvo la validez de los rumores?"- Dijo Tousen sin pasarle desapercibido los gestos del rey de Hueco Mundo –_Si no lo conociera tan bien diría que esta celoso_-

-"Sencillo hoy decidí visitar a Momo pero al llegar ella estaba saliendo del edificio, corriendo por toda la calle, así que me dispuse a seguirla para ver a donde iba, termino en un restaurant, cuando estaba entrando ella se para y va hacia el escenario ¡Sorpresa! ahí estaba Byakuya y cantaron, al final de la canción se dieron un beso eso demuestra que son ciertos los rumores"- Dijo Aizen enojado y hablando rápido pero entendible.

-"Aizen taichou se me hace que esta celoso"- Dijo Gin apareciendo de la nada, haciendo uso de la palabra "taichou" para molestar a Aizen.

-"No estoy celoso Gin, pero si enojado porque no puedo convencerla de unírsenos si sé que muere por Byakuya"- Dijo Aizen en un tono neutro ocultando sus celos.

-"Pues tendremos que luchar sin ella de nuestro lado Aizen taichou"- Dijo Gin

-"Exactamente eso haremos ¿Gin seguro que Rangiku está a nuestro favor?"- Pregunto Aizen.

-"Si lo he conseguido, así que solo queda hacer el siguiente movimiento"- Dijo Gin

-"Lo siguiente será alejar a Rangiku de Momo, después de eso entrenaremos un mes más y atacaremos a la sociedad de almas"- Dijo Aizen sonriendo malévolamente.

-"De Rangiku me encargo yo Aizen"- Dijo Gin acrecentando su sonrisa

-"Kaname que alisten una habitación para Rangiku y dile a Ulquiorra que vaya al mundo humano con Gin pero que no se deje ver y que de ahí siga a Momo para ver si se va con la sociedad de almas"- Ordeno Aizen levantándose de su silla.

Al terminar de decir eso Tousen y Gin desaparecen dejando solo a Aizen con sus pensamientos, los cuales derivaban a Momo.

-"Lastima que te tenga de enemiga Momo-chan"- Susurro Aizen saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose a los aposentos de Loly y Menoly sus fieles amantes.

-En un parque de Karakura-

-"¿Byakuya a donde me llevas?"- Momo era prácticamente arrastrada por todo el parque.

-"Es un secreto"- Dijo Byakuya en un tono molesto –_Desde que salimos del restaurant no ha parado de preguntarme_- Pensó llegando a un camino de cerezos

-"Byakuya ¿Por qué te detienes?"- Dijo Momo

-"Momo hasta aquí podrás ver el recorrido el resto tendrás que hacerlo con los ojos vendados"- Byakuya ya tenía la venda en las manos.

-"Pero Byakuya"- Objetó Momo en vano.

-"¡Nada de peros! Confía en mi Momo"- Byakuya la tomo de las manos.

-"Esta bien Byakuya"- Suspiro -"Confío en ti"- Dijo Momo –_Espero no equivocarme en esta decisión-_

Byakuya le vendo los ojos a Momo y con las manos en los hombros la dirigió por el camino.

-_Dios no puedo caminar bien por culpa de Byakuya, ¿Por qué vendarme los ojos?, nunca logro comprenderlo y eso me frustra_- Pensó Momo mientras intentaba no tropezarse.

Después de una hora de caminata, Byakuya detuvo a Momo y le quito con mucho cuidado la venda de los ojos.

-"¡Qué lindo está este lugar Byakuya!"- Momo tenía la boca tan abierta que en cualquier momento le entraba una mosca.

-"Me alegra que te guste"- Byakuya abrazo a Momo por la espalda.

Se hallaban frente a un lago de agua cristalina rodeado por cerezos, el aire viajaba rápidamente de rama en rama haciendo que flores de cerezos cayeran al lago, como si de un baile se tratara

-"Byakuya ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?"- Momo tomo las manos de Byakuya que estaban sobre su abdomen y enrollo sus dedos con los de él.

-"Sencillo, te traje aquí para hablar más tranquilos y para pasar tiempo contigo"- Dijo Byakuya separándose -"Ven Momo"- Alzo su mano hacia ella. Y al tenerla, la guio por la orilla del lago hasta llegar al otro lado, en donde se hallaba oculta una mesa para dos.

-"Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera cita"- Dijo Momo

-"Pensé que no te acordarías"- Dijo Byakuya dando una sonrisa imperceptible

-"¿Cómo olvidarla?"- Dijo Momo

-En el apartamento de Momo y Rangiku-

Rangiku se encontraba para en la puerta con una mirada melancólica que recorría toda la sala, en su mano derecha tenía una maleta.

-_Ya he tomado una decisión, no hay marcha atrás de ahora en adelante seré tu enemiga, nos separa el amor. Mi amor por Gin y tu amor por Byakuya- _Pensó Rangiku dejando que una lagrima entre miles recorriera su cara –"Te extrañare Momo, adiós"- Susurro mientras dejaba una carta sobre la mesa.

-"¿Ya estas lista Ran-chan?"- Dijo Gin desde afuera del apartamento

-"Si, vámonos"- Dijo Rangiku para después cerrar la puerta.


	7. Cap 6: AmorPasión

**NUEVAS VIDAS: CAPITULO 6**

**Declaimer:** La historia aquí narrada es de mi total autoría a excepción de Bleach y sus personajes que son de Tite-sama. Así que les pido no copiar mi historia, si quieren hacer un one-shot relacionado con esta historia o traducirla pídanmelo, no lo hagan sin mi consentimiento. Gracias.

**Nota:**

-"_Pensamientos_" o "_Flashback_" (En caso de la segunda se dará aviso)

-"Hablan"

-**Llamadas o mensajes** (negrita)

-Palabras Toda palabra subrayada tendrá su definición al final, cuando este en otro idioma.

Hola ya ha pasado un tiempo ¡lo sé! pero la universidad no es fácil y últimamente he tenido mi cabeza en otro lugar _(Inner: Problemas amorosos)_ pero ya lo resolví. Así que aquí esta otro capítulo.

**Recuerdo**: Empezare a actualizar este fic los SABADOS, empezando desde el 23 de este mes, es decir, para ese día estará el siguiente capítulo. Esto me asegura que durante la semana tendré tiempo para escribir.

**AVISO: LES RECOMIENDO LEERSE LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS YA QUE HAY MODIFICACIONES**. Próximamente subiré una nueva historia pero esta vez del anime Naruto.

…

**Capítulo 6: Amor + Pasión**

"_Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino_

_Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo_

_Hoy tengo ganas de ti"_

_**Alejandro Fernández & Christina Aguilera- Hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

* * *

-"Momo ven siéntate"- Byakuya movió una de las sillas para Momo. Ella se sentó y él acomodo el asiento para ella. Y de la nada le dio una rosa roja a Momo, la cual agarro sin poder ocultar su gran sonrisa. Byakuya antes de ir a sentarse le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-"Es extraño que estés aquí conmigo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿Qué te hizo buscarme y aparecer apenas ahora?"- Momo no dejaba de mirar a Byakuya. Él se sentó y empezó a servir la comida que estaba a lado de ellos en una mesa, era arroz, queso a la parrilla y pollo al horno acompañado de una botella de vino dulce.

-"Llevo buscándote desde hace tiempo. Eres difícil de encontrar y eso que estabas aquí en Karakura. Te encontré hace 2 meses pero no hice nada para acercarme porque no tuve tiempo. Sus sucesores desencadenaron una serie de ataques contra el Gotei y tuvimos que controlar la situación"- Relataba Byakuya mientras terminaba de servir el vino.

-"Lo comprendo ¿Están todos bien?"- Momo tomo la mano de Byakuya –_No me siento de la misma forma estando con Aizen, Byakuya me hace sentir en paz conmigo misma, me hace sumamente feliz-_

-"Si están todos bien. No fue un gran problema"- Byakuya apretó la mano de Momo –_No puedo seguir mintiéndole, tengo que contarle todo_-

-"Bueno creo que me esperaba esa respuesta es típico del Gotei 13 solucionar todo problema que se le presente"- Ya habían terminado de comer.

-"Aun cuando no fue un gran problema, lo que vino después sí que lo es, o lo será. Aizen le declaro totalmente la guerra a la Sociedad de almas. En un mes estaremos sumidos en una guerra. Momo te lo diré antes de que aparezca alguien del Gotei, queremos que tú y Rangiku tomen otra vez su lugar como capitanas y nos ayuden no solo a salvar el mundo espiritual también al mundo humano"- Byakuya no dejo de mirar a Momo con preocupación -_¿Qué hare si decide no estar de nuestro lado? La amo pero mi deber es primero no puedo traicionar a mi familia._-

-"Así que eso es. Ya se me hacía raro tu presencia y la de Aizen. Tienes que saber que no sé cuál decisión tomar. Además, debo hablar con Rangiku. Respóndeme algo Byakuya ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidir?"- Momo soltó la mano de Byakuya.

-"Solo te queda hoy Momo, lo siento"- Byakuya se paró y camino alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar a Momo y le tendió la mano –"No vine para decirte eso pero era necesario. Vine a pasar una velada con la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado porque, tal vez, sea la última oportunidad que tendré para estar con ella"-

-"Pareciera que te estuvieses despidiendo de mí"- Momo tomo su mano y se paró. Byakuya comenzó a caminar con Momo a sus espaldas, sin dejar su mano.

1 hora después, Byakuya la había llevado a lo alto de un edificio. Llegaron a la barandilla de este y dejo a Momo ahí. Sin decir nada él camino hasta una caja que estaba en la esquina, la abrió y saco un control. Regreso con Momo y la abrazo.

-"Mi amor mira hacia el edificio que está al frente de este y no quites la mirada"- Toco un botón del control. Unos segundos pasaron y en el edificio se prendieron las luces de los apartamentos. Después de 5 minutos, se apagaron algunas dejando leer una frase –"Lee la frase"- Ordeno Byakuya apretando su agarre.

-"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"- Leyó Momo empezando a temblar y sin poder evitar quedar sorprendida –"Byakuya ¿qué es esto?"- Volteo a verlo.

-"Hace tiempo prometí seguir todas las reglas pero las voy a romper solo por hoy. No quiero arrepentirme mañana de no poder estar contigo. Te amo"- Soltó a Momo, se alejó dos pasos y se arrodillo afincando solo una rodilla, como todo un caballero. Saco un anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón –"¿Me concedes el honor de ser tu esposo?"-

Momo empezó a llorar –"Si, totalmente si"- Se lanzó a abrazar a Byakuya, quien le coloco el anillo –"No quiero estar lejos de ti, te extrañe tanto"- Byakuya se alejó un poco, se miraron por unos segundos y él termino por darle un beso largo.

-En hueco mundo-

Rangiku y Gin llegan a hueco mundo. Rangiku estaba atenta al paisaje a su alrededor –_Este lugar parece triste, muerto y desolado. Este lugar está lleno de arena, o mejor dicho es un desierto. No hay vegetación, solo unos extraños árboles que son muy escasos._- Se abraza a sí misma y lleva su atención al hombre que camina delante de ella –"Este lugar da miedo Gin"-

-"Ya estaremos en un mejor lugar"- Gin siguió caminando sin inmutarse por el miedo de su compañera. Rangiku suspiro –_Siempre es lo mismo con Gin_-

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad a lo lejos se empezó a ver una fortaleza con muchas torres, de color blanco. Una vez adentro, Rangiku casi sufre un infarto de la impresión –_Ya entendí lo que había dicho Gin. Esto sí que es lujo, demasiado lujo para ser hogar de un ejército_-

Gin se detuvo en una habitación, abrió la puerta y le hizo señas a Rangiku para entrar. Ella siguió el gesto. Entro en una habitación amplia de paredes blancas con una inmensa cama en el medio, llena de almohadas –"Rangiku deja tu equipaje ya tendrás tiempo para desempacar. Por cierto, dormirás conmigo"- Rangiku estaba dejando su equipaje en el piso cuando escucho a Gin –"¿Compartiremos cuarto y cama?"- Trago grueso mientras miraba al sonriente Gin –"Bienvenida Ran-chan"- Gin cerró la puerta, impidiendo que se escapara algún sonido.


End file.
